Flames
by Sailor Rallison
Summary: Bunny was... well... she was different. She wasn't herself. I guess that's what the Hunger Games do. They change people. It has been a while since the sixty-ninth Hunger Games ended, Bunny as the Victor. Everything should be back to normal by now. Shouldn't it? But then why does everything seem to be getting even more confusing? Sequel to 'Sparks'. Bunny X Darien!
1. Chapter 1 - Darien

Flames

Chapter 1

***Darien***

* * *

Bunny was... well... she was different.

I guess that's what the Hunger Games do. They change people.

Six months ago, Bunny was reaped to be one of the two tributes for District 10.

I watched as she fought her way through the Games. Hoping that she would survive.

It was awful. Having to watch as she was being targeted by the Careers, but not being able to do anything. That final fight between Bunny and Beryl.

Six months ago we discovered our pasts.

I know it sound really weird. But Bunny and I are the reincarnations of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

Long story short a really, really, really, really, really, really long time ago I was the prince of the Earth, Endymion and Bunny was Princess of the Moon.

We fell in love, even though it was forbidden and... well, it's your basic love story. Only this one included magic.

There was this woman, Beryl, who was insanely power hungry and wanted to be in charge of everything. She also had this really creepy obsession with me. Beryl insisted the help of Metallia, an evil demon who also wanted to take over everything.

Metallia, used Beryl as her servant to destroy the Moon Kingdom. She tried to kill Serenity, but I, the amazing hero, jumped in front of the blade to save my love.

Unfortunately, I died.

From what Bunny has told me I have figured out that Serenity died, I'm not really sure how though, and Queen Serenity used the power of the Silver Crystal to send me, Serenity, and Serenity's guardians into the future to be reborn.

So, Tada! Here we are.

Well that wasn't so short after all.

But anyways.

It wasn't just us who got reincarnated.

Everyone who died that night was given a second chance at life.

That also meant Beryl.

Not that she was a bad person in this life. But Metallia somehow managed to break the seal that had trapped her for so many centuries and found her old servant.

Unknown to Bunny, the simple looking crystal family heirloom was actually the Silver Crystal. The most powerful object just about in the entire world. It had the power to destroy an entire planet if not used correctly.

While being threatened by Beryl during the Games, the crystal, which was controlled by Bunny's emotions, protected its owner and... well we don't really know what exactly happened to Beryl except for the fact that she died along with Metallia.

I remember sitting with the Tuskinos as the Games were shone live.

The screen going fuzzy with static...

And then, memories of the past rushing back to me.

Then the next thing I know, I'm standing in the runes of the Moon Palace with Bunny and Queen Serenity.

The former queen of the moon explained to us about all of this and why we were standing there.

A week later I'm standing with my princess back in my arms. Only this time she had just been crowned Victor of the Hunger Games.

But that was half a year ago.

Bunny has changed a lot.

Lately she has been acting really, I don't know what word to describe it.

Not herself.

I sat on the stone steeps of the house in Victors Village watching my fair hairs princess walk slowly down the road away from Trista's home waving bye to a young girl with short, black hair who was waving animatedly back at her.

"Buns!" I called out, beckoning her over to me.

Her long golden hair whipped around as she turned to see me.

"Dare!"

I braced myself for the bear hug that I had come to expect from her.

"Where were you this time?" I asked, prying her slender arms from around me so that I could actually breath.

This past month or so she had randomly been disappearing for a few days at a time. She had always made so excuses such as she was spending the weekend with Trista and Trista's adoptive daughter, Hotaru. I tried to figure out where she had been disappearing off to with the mental link that had been formed when the Crystal was revealed, but she blocked me from that too.

She looked down not looking me in the eye, while fiddling with the small gold broach that held the Silver Crystal. "I thought I told you that I was going with Trista and Taru to go see Haruka and Michiru." She said. "Sorry I'm late."

I rolled my eyes. "It's oaky." I told her, pushing back the stubborn locks of hair that always insisted on hanging in my face. I hate them as they are always getting in the way, but Bunny says that they are quote cute.

Something felt wrong to me.

As if she was hiding something to me.

I shook my head.

That can't be right.

Bunny looked at me with an odd look on her face. "Is something wrong, Dare?"

I looked down into her baby blue eyes.

"No. I'm fine." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Now lets get going. It'll get dark soon."

We walked down the gravel pathway, heading towards the main street of the town where the richer people of District 10 lived.

Small family owned shops lined the bumpy cobblestone road. It was by far the nicest part of the whole district. The Justice Building rose up at the end of the street. Its gray cement walls glaring down at the people hurrying about.

A constant reminder that the Capital ruled us all.

In the distance, ranches and farms claimed the land.

Some big and more industrialized. Others smaller, family run, like the Tuskino's. All of them providing for the Capital.

Bunny leaned her head against my arm, shivering a bit in the cold weather, her dress flapping behind her in the gusty wind.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

The petite blonde nodded, burrowing into my side.

"Figures. You're dressed for warm weather, Buns. Here" I pulled my jacket off and draped it around her shoulders, offering her some protection from the wind.

"Thanks." she replied. "We need to get you a new jacket." she told me, picking at the olive colored material that was around her shoulders.

I'll admit that the jacket wasn't the best color in the world, but it was still warm and didn't have any holes in it.

I turned my head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

Crystal blue eyes stated back at me. "Well, first of all. It's a quite ugly color. It is definitely not your color. And secondly, I think you'd look much better in a jacket like... like that one over there."

She pointed at a light brown jacket that could be seen in the dirty window of a small shop.

"You should get it."

"I can't. I don't have nearly enough money and you know that." I said, tugging on one of her 'meatballs' as I liked to call them.

"I can get it for you." Bunny stated.

I stared at my princess. "There's no way you can do that for me. I already owe you. And you shouldn't waste your winnings." I told her, thinking about all the things she had done for me.

"Dare, we have plenty. Plus you know that I'll do anything for you." Bunny argued.

"But my jacket still works. It's warm and keeps me dry. I don't need a new one."

"But it's so ugly." she whined.

"I keep it just to annoy you. Meatball Head." I told her playfully.

Her eyes narrowed, her adorable button nose becoming wrinkled with distaste at my old name for her. "Darien Shields. How many times have I told you? Do not call me Meatball Head, you Jerk!"

I chuckled, pulling her close to me. "Yeah. But you're my Meatball Head."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "In that case, your my Jerk."

With that she rose up on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on my cheek. I smiled at her, remembering the names we used to call each other.

We stopped in front of the bakery. It's windows displayed freshly baked pastries.

Bunny grabbed my hand, pulling me after her into the little shop. "Come on!"

The blonde girl pondered which pastry to buy before deciding on a small, flaky, chocolate filled one that was also one of the more expensive ones. She dropped a small handful of coins on the counter and took the pasty, breaking it in half and handing half to me. "Here you go."

We found a quite spot to eat at a small bench outside of the Justice Building.

We eat in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, look! There's Andrew!" Bunny said, nudging me while pointing out the familiar head of sandy blonde hair. "Drew! Over here!"

The tall fair-haired boy in his late teens looked up at the sound of his name and changed directions, heading over to us.

The guy was about my age and had been helping out with things around the Tuskinos while Bunny was in the Games.

"Hey, Bunny. Darien." His hazel eyes twinkled in the late afternoon sun that was peaking out from behind the thick, gray clouds that hovered over the town.

"So how much longer `till the Victory Tour starts?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bench.

"A few days. Molly and my old prep team are coming tomorrow. Gosh, it seams like I haven't seen them in forever."

I froze.

I had completely forgotten how soon that the Victory Tour was coming up. It felt like just last week that I had been reunited with Buns. I zoned out, thinking about if there was a way that I could somehow sneak along with Bunny.

"Well, I gotta go. Can I come and see you off when you leave?" the teen said, standing up.

"Sure. Bye, Andy!"

"See you guys soon."

"Oaky."

I turned towards the doe eyed girl next to me. "Why didn't you remind me that you were leaving soon?"

She shrugged. "I guess it slipped my mind, I wasn't thinking about it until Andy brought it up."

I glanced up at the darkening sky. "We should probably get home soon, it's getting dark. I have to help your dad with work tomorrow and you have the prep team coming."

She let out a sigh that quickly turned to a yawn. "Yeah, I guess your right. I am pretty tired."

… .. …

"Bunny!"

As soon as the door was opened a mob of females came rushing in.

Well it wasn't really a mob of females; it just appeared that was as they all crowed around us at once, bombarding Buns and I with questions and comments.

"Ohmigosh! I missed you Bunny!"

"Is this him?"

"He looks just like he used to!"

"Bunny, you make the cutest couple ever!"

"Wow. What an ugly jacket!"

I glared at the blonde girl who had just said the last comment. That hurt.

The former princess of the moon giggled. "I know, that's what I told him!"

"Darien, this is Molly." Bunny nodded her head at the lady with pumpkin orange curls that I recognized as the District escort for the Tributes in the Games.

"You must be the famous Darien she was always talking about!" Molly sang out in the singsong voice. "Well it's great to finally meet you!"

"Hey Molly. Can you go see what is taking Trista so long? I know that you hate it when everything is off schedule." Bunny asked.

Molly gave a quick nod and headed out the door, leaving me wondering how a person could move so fast in those insanely high, high heels.

But anyways. Girls this is Darien, a.k.a Endymion. Dare, this is Minako," she pointed to the tall blonde with a big red bow in her hair who had made the comment about my jacket. I recalled that she was the Senshi of Venus.

"Well it's just Mina now days. But pleased to meet you. In this lifetime, as I did know you before we died… wow. That sounds weird."

"This is Rei."A woman with dark hair and piercing purple eyes waved at me. Mars.

"Lita, you'd remember her as Makoto." The very tall woman with a curly, brunette ponytail gave me a mock solute. Jupiter.

"Amy, or Ami." A petite bluenette shook my hand. Mercury.

"And I believe that you know Michiru."

The aqua headed guardian of Neptune smiled at me. "It's good to see you again."

I nodded back at her, reminding myself of when we had met earlier while she and Haruka were visiting Trista and Hotaru. "Where's Haruka?"

"She's over with Trista and Hotaru. They'll be here in a few minutes.

"Well. Yeah…. Can't really think of anything else to say right now." Bunny laughed. "Mina, do you think that it would be possible to make Dare a new jacket?"

"Buns, I have told you a thousand times. I don't need a new jacket."

Mina smiled. "Aww… that's so cute. Pet names. Probably. I'll see what I can do. So… how's everything been?" she questioned, leaning in close.

"Good. Kinda exhausting though. I mean with everything that went on in the games and all that stuff. I'll randomly get memories in the form of a dream and then I'm all confused when I wake up because it seamed so real." Bunny told her friends and we walked into the small living room.

I sat down on the small sofa, the only piece of furniture brought over from the Tuskinos old house. Bunny immediately curled up next to me, using me as a pillow.

"You guys look so cute together! So… what the status of your relationship?"

"Mina!" Rei snapped at the bowed blonde. "Just leave them alone!"

"I think the whole country probably knows that we are dating right know. I mean after I got back… well you guys know what happened. Everyone would freak out if we split. Anyways, he's my soul mate. We were meant to be together." The small blonde girl said from her cozy looking position next to me. Her hands wrapped around the golden star locket I had given her.

It had been her token to remind her of home in the Games and she had gone anywhere without it.

The Silver Crystal no longer hung from the chair with it. Trista had gotten a small broach that had a special place for the crystal to be kept inside of it so that Bunny could have it with her at times.

Lita stared at me with her emerald green eyes. "Just know that if you do ever break our Princess's heart. We'll kill you. It doesn't matter that you were once the Prince of the Earth. We were born to protect her and that means protect here from everything."

I held my hands up in surrender. "I would never do anything to break her heart on purpose. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen, even if by accident.

There was a knock on the door.

I got up, brushing off my worn out jeans and went to go answer it.

I opened the door to reveal pumpkin headed Molly along with Trista, Haruka, and Hotaru.

"Hello, Darien."

"Hey, Trista." I smiled back at the scarlet eyed woman.

"Darien, you remember Haruka. Right?" she asked, gesturing towards the the very un feminine woman with short dark blonde hair next to her.

"Yeah. Great to see you again, Haruka." I said, shaking her hand.

"Hey, Taru." I greater the small, black haired girl that stood next to Trista.

"Hey." she waved back, while fiddling with the hem of her coat.

"We're in here!" Mina called, waving at the group as I led them to the living room.

"Ruka!" Bunny cried, hopping up to hug the tall woman.

"What? No exciting greeting for me?" Molly asked, her orange ringlets bouncing around her head.

"Oh come here, I missed you too."

"Well now that we are all here and have all said hello. I guess now we should talk about what's going on tomorrow." the ginger haired woman said, sitting down in a chair that Mina had just occupied.

I sat down in the seat that I had been in before, Bunny once aging curling up next to me. I glanced around the room at the variety of people who were grouped there.

"Oaky then..."

"Well the train leaves tomorrow at around four. So I think that gives you girls enough time to make Bunny look as pretty as she can be. Camera crews will be covering when she leaves. And then it's all planed out. I'll tell you more about that later. So later today we have a crew coming so that you can tell them about your Talent, which is writing? Right?"

"Drawing." Bunny corrected.

"Drawing, right. Oh and Bunny. Sapphire told me to give this to you. He told me to open it alone. I think that's about it." Molly reached into her hand bag and pulled out a thick envelope.

Bunny pushed back one of her long pigtails and slowly excepted to letter from the woman from the Capital. She tucked it into the pocket of her jeans and looked at me.

"I'm gonna go up stairs and read this now." she stood up and made he way past everyone, heading up the stairs to her room.

I sat on the couch, glancing around at everyone.

Molly sat in her chair, her bright blue eyes staring at me.

"We really need to get you a new jacket."

... .. ...

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, coming up behind Bunny and tugging on one of her pigtails.

She looked up at me with net big blue eyes. "I think so."

"Then why did I find this on the table in the kitchen?" I asked holding up at thick notebook that Bunny had been working in almost every day.

The pages were filled with beautiful, full color drawing.

She had shown me several of the one she had done of memories of the Silver Millennium.

Bunny's eyes grew wide and she snatched the sketch book from my hand.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried, giving me a chaste kiss.

"You two stop making out and get ready. We start filming in five."

We pulled apart quickly, turning to see Lita standing there.

"Come on. I don't want Molly to get pissed at us. And seriously. You messed up your hair already! Oh well." the green eyed girl said, immediately going to fix the now slightly lopsided bun.

"Sorry. That was my fault. I kinda have a habit of tugging on her hair." I said sheepishly, following as Lita started to walk away with Bunny.

"Can I watch?"

"I don't know. Ask Molly."

We rounded the corner to see a small camera crew making last minute adjustments on their equipment.

Several of Bunny's best prices had been framed and set up on stands.

Molly bounced over to us. How that was possible with her shoes, I have no idea.

"Great. Your here!"

I looked over at her. I felt like I had to raise my hand to ask her a question. "Um... Molly? Can I stay and watch?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, sure."

"Quiet! We're filming!"

I sat on a chair over to the side.

Bunny stood there, not moving.

"Why don't you tell us about your art?" Molly asked, trying to get the blonde girl talk.

She blinked. "Oh. What?"

"Tell us about your drawings." the ginger haired woman repeated.

"Oaky. Um... Well here is a drawing." She pointed a slender finger at one of the larger ones. It pictured a rose garden, a young girl in a white dress seated on the edge of the fountain in the middle looking down at the water.

"I don't really know what to say. But um... it took me a while to do it. I got the idea from a dream and just kinda sketched it out on paper. I completely forgot about it until I was trying to find a blank page in my sketchbook and then I felt like coloring it in. I guess that's about it really."

She glanced over at me.

'_What do I do?' _ She asked me through our link.

'_Tell them about others. Where you got ideas from. Things like that.' _ I replied silently.

"Um… well here's one I did a while ago…."

She went on to explain a few others in her sketchbook before flipping open to one I had never seen before.

It was of me. I guess that she had started to draw it while I was working on something.

The portrait pictured me in profile. It was roughly sketched out and only half colored, obviously a work in progress.

Every little detail was amazing. She managed to capture perfectly every little wrinkle in my jacket, the way that the sun shone through the clouds in the background, everything.

It was incredibly realistic.

"I'm still working on this one. But I think its turning out good so far. Its of Darien. I actually haven't shown it to him yet. I was planning on finishing it first, but something compelled me to show it." she closed the notebook. "Well that's all I have. So I guess that's it."

"It's beautiful." I murmured, still in awe at her skill. I knew that she liked to doodle things. But this was unbelievable.

The camera crew stopped filming, and began to disassemble their things, fitting the cameras into cases and things like that.

Bunny made her way towards me. "What did you think? I really shouldn't have shown that last picture. It was incomplete and probably looked weird-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "No it wasn't. Buns. That drawing was, I can't event think of a word to describe it."

She blushed red an buried her face in my shirt. "It was that bad?"

"Buns. It wasn't bad. It was so amazing that there is no word to describe it."

The blonde lifted her head and looked at me. "You really think so?"

"Yes I do."

I leant down to kiss her again but she was pulled from me by Molly who, at once, began talking to her about what all was going to be going on tomorrow leading her away.

I picked up the sketch book, randomly flipping through the pages until I came across one of my favorites that she had drawn.

It was of the final night of the Moon Kingdom.

The picture was filled with bright, happy faces of innocent ball goers. In the middle was Endymion and Serenity, slowly dancing.

Why couldn't things be like that?

Sure their love was forbidden. But at least their world was much better than this one.

No Hunger Games.

No Capital towering over you, telling you exactly what to do.

No seeing people, poor as dirt, starving to death wherever you look.

Everyone was happy then.

It was hard to miss the look of sadness in Bunny's blue eyes. No matter how happy she acted it was quite obvious that something was bothering her.

I sighed and headed back towards the small room where I was staying.

As I walked down the hall I glanced over at the light pink door a few down from my own.

Quiet giggling could be heard from the room.

Smiling to myself I opened the door to the room that I shared with Bunny's younger brother, Sammy.

I was just glad that Bunny was starting to act a little bit more like her old, happy, care free self.

I lay down on the uncomfortable mattress, glancing out the small, dirty window at the pastures that went on forever in to the horizon.

The sky had darkened, the first stars becoming visible.

I stared out at the moon, barely visible through the gloomy clouds that seemed to be eternally hanging over this District, slowly drifting off to sleep.

My dreams were a tangle mass of memories of the Moon Kingdom, leading up to that fateful night.

_"Serenity!" I cried, shoving the small girl out of the way the moment I saw the gleaming blade being aimed at her. _

_A low roar of pain echoed around the balcony. One that I later realized was my own. _

_I crumpled to the ground, dropping my sword. _

_"Endy…" she whispered slowly as she placed my head in her lap. "Endy… no… don't leave me..." Hot tear's flowed like a water fall, dripping down on to my face. _

_Her light blue eyes were glassed over with tears. _

_"Sere, know that I'll always love you. No matter what happens. You'll be with me." I struggled to make out. I shoved my hand in my pocket; pulling out the golden star locket she had given me when the uprising started on Earth. "I love you."_

I jerked awake, hurriedly looking around before I realized that I had only been a dream.

There was a soft knock on the door.

I groggily made my way over to the door. Pulling it open to reveal a messy haired, puffy eyed Bunny. There were fresh tear tracks visible on her cheeks.

She pushed past the door, her arms wrapping around my waist like a vice. Her head was buried in my shirt, muffling her sobs.

A tangled mop of light brown hair poked out of the blanket of the bed tucked into the corner of the room. "What's wrong?"

Bunny lifted her head from my now slightly damp shirt to look over at her younger brother. "Nothing, Sammy." she sniffled. "I couldn't sleep. That's all. Why don't you go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Sammy nodded. His head was already falling back onto his pillow.

"Why don't we go downstairs? That way we won't disturb people." I suggested.

She nodded.

We quietly made our way down the stairs. Which was quite hard in the dark.

We sat down on the lumpy sofa, i turned on the small lamp that lit up the room. Bunny curled up on her side, leaning against me as if I was her personal pillow.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"N-nothing." she stuttered. "That dream just freaked me out."

"It's just a dream. Well memory if you wanna get all technical. But that's not the point. It happened over a thousand years ago." I squeezed her shoulder. "Beryl gone for good. We don have anything to worry about."

At this Bunny burst into tears once more and began crying into one of the pillows on the couch.

"Buns?" I asked confused.

Why had she started crying?

I mean Beryl and Metallia had been defeated. Hadn't they?

"Bunny? Is there something you haven't told me?" I asked.

She looked up, her baby blue eyes were filled with tears. She wiped her red, runny nose on the long sleeve of her pajamas. "No?" she said, more of a question then a statement. "No. N-nothing. Why would I?" she cried defensively more tears welling up in her eyes.

I tried to open up our bond but she was blocking me out.

"Bunny? You can tell me. You've been acting oddly lately. Is something bothering you?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"You've been blocking me out. I just want to know why?" I asked.

"I... I can't tell you." she muttered, so softly that I almost couldn't hear.

"Of course you can tell me."

"No I can't!" she cried. "You just... You wouldn't understand. I just can't." her eyes shone with fear.

I couldn't figure out what she was trying to tell me. Though I could see that this topic wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

"Oaky. I won't bug you about it anymore." I told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked up at me with watery eyes. "Thanks." she sniffled, once again wiping her nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Can you tell me about the Earth from when you were prince?" she asked me, looking like an innocent little child.

"Sure." I began telling her tales and legends that I had head when I was a kid during the Silver Millennium.

Her sniffles soon turned to soft snores as we both drifted off to sleep.

… .. …

I stood by the doorway to Bunny's room, watching as Mina made a few final adjustments to the small, fair-haired girl's out fit. She stepped back to admire her work.

"Perfect! You look great!" Mina said happily, giving Bunny a hug. "Let's go show you off to everyone!" she laughed, pulling Bunny after her by the hand.

The former moon princesses's eyes met mine. "Wait for me. It should only take a few minutes." she called out to me as she was being dragged down the hall by her friend.

"Sure." I called after her.

I slowly entered the light pink room, looking around. I sat down by her desk, knowing that, even though she had said that it wasn't going to take a long time, it was going to take a long time.

I began looking at the small trinkets layers out on her desk.

There was a few sketch books scattered around. Colored and regular pencils jumbled into the mess.

By habit I started to pick up the mess.

I gathered up the pencils and placed them in their case. I picked up the thick sketch books and began to make them into a neat and tidy stack.

A thick stack of paper underneath the large sketch book caught my attention. The odd assortment of pages were covered in Buns's messy, scribbly writing. The top pages seemed to be all of one kind, neatly made rectangular pieces, obviously once pure white but had now faded a bit. After that it was a collection of random pieces, some even pages torn out of her sketch books.

I couldn't help myself but to see what she had written. I scanned the first page, taking a while to decipher her handwriting.

Recorded on the pages were her experiences in the Arena. Her thoughts and feelings during those times.

I knew that I shouldn't be doing this.

I shuffled through the pages occasionally skimming the words.

"Sapphire called. He said there was a problem with a monster loose in one of the lower districts. They sent a hovercraft and me and Trista had to go defeat it.

Trista gave me this little gold and pink broach that held the Crystal. Using the broach I can channel its power to become Sailor Moon.

Kinda like the Senshi do."

I stopped reading, wondering what Sapphire had to do with this.

I flipped back a few pages trying to find out what she had been talking about. Since when had she been Sailor Moon, and why hadn't she told me!?

"Molly told me that Sapphire wanted to talk to me. Little did I know that he was the one who had the Crystal the whole time. I had freaked when I realized that it was missing.

Of course there was a catch. He would only give me back the Crystal if I worked with the Capital to keep magic hidden from the rest of the people.

He threatened to find a way to destroy the Silver Crystal if I didn't.

Worst part is that I can't tell anyone."

I shuffled to the last page.

"There was another monster a few days ago. Once again it was draining people of their energy.

Darien looked really concerned yesterday on our date. I think he's starting to figure something out. I hope he doesn't. I know it's bad to keep secrets but I have to.

The Victory Tour starts tomorrow. Molly gave me a letter from Sapphire. It was full of reminders that I couldn't tell anyone about the things that had happened in the arena. And the consequences if I did."

The page was started to become stained with what looked like tears, the ink on the sheets blurring a bit.

"I'm tired of keeping secrets.

I wish I could tell them.

But I know I can't.

I don't want anything to happen to them.

I'm sick of having to hide this from everyone.

Why can't I just be a normal girl and not have to worry about any of this?

I don't want to do this anymore."

The door to the room slammed shut.

I glanced over, not bothering to put down the papers.

There stood Bunny, an slightly angered and scared look on her face.

I froze, realizing that she had just walked in on me while I was looking threw her personal things.

"What- what are you doing?!"

* * *

Well that's all for now!

I hope you guys liked the first chapter of 'Flames'. I got lots of people asking for a sequel. I had already planed to do one, but just wanted to see what you guys thought.

I really hope you enjoyed this. I have no idea when I'll be updating, I just got back from All City Honor Choir and had a bunch of energy so I was able to crank out the ending to this.

Well, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Tell me what your dressing up as if you're going to! I'm going as Katniss (Basically I am carrying around my bow and I spray painted all my arrows silver.)

Oh and the point of view will change between Darien and Bunny. Who ever's name is at the top of the chapter in ** these little thingys (I don't know what they're called) will be who's POV it is.

LOOKING FOR A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY!

Please review! Good Luck and Remember you just M.A.E.W.I.N!

Allie

Sailor Rallison


	2. Chapter 2 - Darien

Fames

Chapter 2

*Darien*

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I quickly set down the papers. "Buns-"

"How much did you read?"

I guess the guilty expressing on my face gave me away. "Bunny-"

Too late.

She ran off, the clicking of her boots becoming more distant as she ran down the hall.

I ran after her, nearly tripping down the stairs. Racing past Molly, Trista, Mina and the rest of their little group I pushed past the door that lead outside.

I slowed down on the small porch. The gusty wind was cold and frigid.

The winter sky was already darkening even though it wasn't that late. The days almost at their shortest. A icy mist filled the air, making it cold and muggy.

I wrapped my coat tighter around myself.

I glanced around; trying to think of places Bunny could go.

A faint crying sound could be heard, carried by the wind.

I opened our bond, sensing that she was nearby.

"Buns?" I called out.

Quiet sobbing was my only response.

I stepped out into the frosty yard, the dying grass crunching underfoot. "Bunny?"

I looked around, noting the thin trail of crushed grass leading to behind the chicken coop in the yard.

Following it, I found Bunny curled up on the ground leaning against the back if the coop.

"Buns?" I asked cautiously.

She looked up at me with watery eyes, the makeup that had been carefully done had started to smear. Her cheeks were flushed and her nose was turning red. She had pulled her light pink dress over her knees and light brown boots. "Dare?"

I say down next to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what it was. I was just cleaning up your desk, you know that I don't like it when things are messy, and I found them. Was this what you were talking about last night?"

She nodded, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I couldn't tell you. I wanted to so much. But they kept threatening to do something bad if I told anyone." She looked down, her shoulders trembling, she looked as though she was about to cry.

I pulled the shaking girl into my lap. "It oaky." I comforted her, softly rubbing her back as she tucked her legs under her.

"No it's not. I lied to you. To Mom, Daddy, Sammy, all of you." she cried. "You don't know what it's like, having to lie to the person you love. Going off to fight these stupid monsters and then not even being able to tell you where I've been. I don't want to do this anymore!"

I cut her off with a kiss.

The moment our lips touched, a familiar warmth washed over me.

We broke apart. "What was that?"

Bunny stared at me, a smile on her face. "I think the question is what are you wearing?"

I raised my eyebrow it her. That's when I realized that there was something on my face.

Reaching up, I pulled off the white half mask that was now there. I glanced over at Bunny, wondering how in the world it had gotten there.

Bunny was now dressed in a tight, white leotard with a very short blue skirt. The outfit had a strange collar that was long in the back. Red bows adorned the front and back. Knee high red, high-heeled boots sat on her feet.

A red choker was around her neck while a small golden tiara thingy sat on her forehead, a red gem in the middle. Two circular thingies covered her buns.

To complete the look a circular, pink and gold broach sat in the middle of the bow on the front, glowing slightly.

"Why don't you tell me first?" I asked, tugging on one of her pigtails.

"Did you read the part about Sailor Moon?"

I nodded.

"Well this is what... Well this is Sailor Moon. Does that make since?" she asked, gesturing to her outfit. "That's strange. The broach is different. It never used to have this star in the middle. It used to be a crescent moon." she shrugged. "Hey, you should look at yourself!"

Looking down I saw a crisp, fancy looking, black tuxedo. A red lined, black cape hung down from my shoulders just like the one that hung from my armor as Endymion.

I recognized the costume as the same thing I had worn to the masquerade ball the last night of the Moon Kingdom.

"What the...?"

"I don't know? I'm just as confused as why that happened." Bunny said, placing the half mask back on my face.

"You are meant to be Serenity's protector."

I looked at Bunny. She hadn't said anything.

"Down here."

We both glanced down.

On the icy ground before us was the small, glowing figure of Queen Serenity.

"Mother!" the former moon princess cried, reaching to hug the tiny woman.

"Serenity, my dear. I'm not really here. I am only a spirit." The Queen turned her lavender eyes on my. "Endymion. You are Serenity's protector. This form is so that you may protect her during battles with the enemy."

The silver haired queen turned back to her former daughter. "Serenity. So far you have only fought Metallia's minions. Left over from her short reappearance. But an even greater threat will be approaching. Your powers have increased to fight this threat." she waved her hand and a long wand appeared in Bunny's, well Sailor Moon's hand.

"I fear that I must go soon. I don't have enough power to stay here much longer." Queen Serenity said, her form flickering in and out of view.

"No! Don't go!"

The Queen blurred and vanished in a small flash of silver light.

"Sooo..." I looked at the girl still sitting in my lap. "Any idea on how to change back?" I asked.

The golden haired girl giggled. "I don't know. Maybe if I detransform then you will go back to normal too." she pressed the broach on the bow.

Once again a wave of warmth passed over me.

"Yeah! It worked!"

I glanced down, relieved to find that I was once again wearing my own clothes. "I guess Sailor Moon has a sidekick now. Now all I need is a name for my alter ego."

She looked at me for a minute. "I know! Tuxedo Mask!"

I raised a brow at her. "I don't think so. That's really cheesy."

"But it makes since. You wear a tuxedo and have a mask!"

I shook my head at her.

"So what exactly have you been doing whenever you would go fight these monsters?" I questioned, hoping that now she would open up to me more.

"Well whenever there was a sighting of a monster they would send one of their hovercrafts over to get me and Trista. Usually by the time we got there There were several people who's energy had been drained. We had to defeat the ugly thing to get the peoples energy back. When they woke up they wouldn't remember anything." Bunny explained.

"But what does Trista have to do with this?"

"She discovered that she was Pluto during the Games she was in." She told me, fidgeting in my lap.

"And how come we never knew this?"

She looked out at the frost covered trees.

The slight rain had turned into powdery snow.

Bunny shivered and leaned in closer to me. "They have their ways. Hiding things from us.

"The Capital... I never knew until this whole thing. They have so much power over all of us. Make us believe whatever that want us to.

"Remember Addie? What happened to her?" she asked.

I nodded, remembering the spunky girl from the feed store.

"She's there."

"At the Capital?"

She nodded. "They made her an Avox. Forcing her to serve the tributes from here. Dare, it's just horrible." She shivered, but not from the cold.

"It makes me wonder what they would do to you if... if they... they find out you know about all of this." she glanced up at me with watery eyes.

She flung her and around my neck burring her head in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Her next words were whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch them.

"I don't want to loose you."

The sound of boots crunching grass pulled us out of the moment.

"Bunny? Bunny! We have to go!" Molly's shrill voice echoed around the yard.

I stood, pulling Bunny close to my side.

Molly, followed by a white clad Peacekeeper, rounded the side of the chicken coop.

"What are you two doing!?" she demanded. "Oh never mind! Bunny we have to get going or else we'll miss the train!"

She grabbed Bunny's hand, to take her to the train, muttering about how irresponsible it was for Bunny to run off and get her make up all messed up.

Bunny didn't budge.

The orange haired woman turned, wondering why Bunny wasn't moving. "Come on, Bunny. You'll have plenty of time to say goodbye at the platform."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"No. I'm not going. At least not with out Darien." she clung to my side even tighter.

Molly let out a long sigh. "You know he can't go. Its only the Victor. And if they were to allow someone else to go it would probably be a family member if the Victor were twelve."

"No!" she cried. "Then I'm not going!"

The Peacekeeper behind Molly tensed.

Molly gave us a sickly sweet smile. "I know. Why don't we go inside to talk about this?"

We followed her back into the house.

Trista was pacing in the living room area while Mina sat on the sofa with Amy. Lita was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, muttering under her breath, glancing at the watch on her wrist every minute.

"Where could she be?"

"Trista, don't look at me. How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know!"

"Then why'd you ask me?"

"We're right here!" Molly cried out over Trista and Mina's arguing.

Four heads turned in our direction.

Mina ran over to Bunny and immediately began fixing her makeup. The small blonde pushed Mina away, looking over at Trista.

"Can I talk to you?"

The green haired lady nodded.

Bunny grabbed my arm and pulled me after her into the kitchen.

"What do you need me for?" I asked as we came to a stop.

"Because I'm not sure that I can explain this all by myself." She turned to her former mentor. "I need Darien to go because... well, Dare, you explain it."

I stood there for a minute, trying to think of what to say.

"Don't take all day. We need to get to the platform soon." the senshi of time ordered.

"Well, you see. I-I don't really know how to explain it. But I am starting to regain my powers that I had as Endymion. Queen Serenity appeared to us outside-"

Trista cut me off. "Serenity appeared to you?"

I nodded. "She said that I was Bunny's protector or something."

"See. I this is why I need him to come. What if there is an attack? He needs to get used to these kind of things. You won't always be able to be there. If he is my protector then he needs to be there.

"Also we need to tell Sapphire so that they don't flip out if the see him in battle and try to kill him!" the odangoed blonde cried out.

Trista sighed, nodded in an understanding fashion. "I'll see what I can do.

"Darien, you must remember that you cannot tell anyone about this. Nobody is supposed to know about these attacks or the Sailor Senshi. The Capital is working very hard to keep these hidden from people.

"Now we need to go. Your family is already on the way and you know how Molly reacts when everything doesn't go according to plan."

Ruby eyes rolled as a loud yell of "Hurry up!" could be heard through the closed door.

"We are on our way!" was Trista's yelled response.

We followed her out of the kitchen and into the front hall, where everyone was gathered.

"So?" Molly asked.

"I'll tell you on the way."

Our small cohort made its way through the town to the train platform, the two ladies talking with hushed voices the whole way there.

"Fine. He can go."

I looked up. "I can go?"

The district escort nodded. "As long as you don't screw things up, you may go."

"Thank you."

Bunny hugged me tightly, planting a kiss on my cheek.

We stopped short of the platform.

Bunny's family, along with Andrew, Rei, and Hotaru stood there waiting for us.

The goodbye took a long time. Camera crews catching it all.

The Tuskinos thought that it was a good idea that I accompany their daughter.

Sammy gave me a puzzled look. "You're going with her?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Long story."

Hazel eyes met my own. "Make sure she's oaky. I mean with all these attacks going on and stuff..." he trailed off.

"You know about them?"

He gave me a nod. "Just please make sure nothing goes wrong."

If only he knew that that was one of the reasons I was going along.

"Sure. Of course, she's your sister. I'll do everything I can for her. I love her."

We did one of those awkward hug things.

I ruffled his brown hair. "Be good kid. Don't you dare mess up the room."

The younger boy smiled at me. "Can't make any promises there."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Bye."

"Bye."

I turned towards the girl I loved. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yes."

We stepped onto the train, the streamlined doors shutting behind us.

I looked around in awe at the inside of the compartment.

They were unlike anything that I had ever seen before. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, casting a sift glow over the space.

Plush seating surrounded a polished wooden table filled with food of all kinds.

Oh the food.

Pastries

Bread. Loaves of it.

Every kind of meat imaginable was there.

Dishes that I had never even seem before.

All of it piled up high on the table just waiting to be eaten.

How I wanted to go there and devour it all.

"We'll have to change so sleeping arrangements around." the sound of someone talking made me pull my head away from the food.

"I can bunk with Rei." Mina called out entering from a conjoining compartment. "I'm guessing that you didn't have time to get stuff for the Tour before we left?" she asked me.

I nodded slowly.

The only clothes I had for the trip being the ones I was wearing.

"So we need to get you stuff and yeah..." th blonde stylist trailed off. "Also I will be working on things for Bunny. So maybe Rei could fix something for you."

"I'm fine with that." I muttered.

The loud rumbling of a stumach ended our conversation.

"Sorry!" Bunny's humiliated cry came.

"Why don't we eat?"

I looked to Molly as I heard just about the best thing all day.

We made our way to the table, Bunny quickly grabbing as many chocolate covered pastries as she could.

I wrapped my arm around her as I came around next to her. Baby blue eyes clashed with my own. Buns cheeks filled with food making her look so adorable that I couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight.

A pink blush spread across her food filled cheeks. "Wha?"

... .. ...

It wasn't long before I found myself sitting next to Bunny, curled up on the plush mattress in her room.

My blonde moon princess curled up against me, sketchbook propped up in her lap as she stared out at the dark sky.

My hand was tangled up in the long, loose golden curls that looked like liquid silver in the moonlight.

"I wonder what it was like here.

"I mean before the Dark Days. Ya know."

I didn't respond, not knowing what to say.

She continued. "I... we went from living the life of royalty to skipping a few thousand years only to end up in a terrible world, almost some of the poorest. Have you ever wondered what the world was like while we have been waiting to be reborn?"

I thought for a minute. "No. But I think that was one of the weirdest things I've heard. 'While we were waiting to be reborn' isn't something you would hear every day."

She sighed, tugging her long from my hand. "You know that if your gonna mess with my hair, the least you could do is brush it for me instead of making it even more tangled."

I gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry."

She placed her sketchbook down on the table next to the bed and grabbing the brush that sat there. She before nestling herself in the bed, running the brush through the silvery locks. "It's just that this world is so much different then our past lives. Then we lived... well a great life. But now..."

She stopped, rearranging herself so that she was facing me. "Were we ever bad rulers?"

I gave her a questioning look. "No. I don't think so." I said, recalling the time I was prince of the Golden Kingdom. "Why do I feel that I'm not remembering something from our past lives. Something important." I shook my head.

"What about this new enemy your mother told us about." I asked.

"I know just as much as you. Nothing." she said, beginning to pull her hair back into a long braid.

"Yeah. I wonder who they even are. We don't know anything."

The former moon princess curled up under the covers, yawning loudly.

"I should let you get some rest." I said, standing up out of the bed, giving her more room.

Bunny grabbed my hand. "No. Can you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?"

I shrugged, sitting back down. "Sure, why not?"

Bunny quickly fell asleep, her soft snores filling the quiet room. Unable to help myself, I laid down next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist. I pulled her close to me, slowly falling asleep.

… .. …

The train unexpectedly jerked to a stop, causing me to wake up.

I looked out the window, but the only thing I could see was darkness.

Bunny was still asleep in my arms. I gently shook her awake. "Buns! Wake up!"

She slowly opened her blue eyes. She sat up stretching. "What's going on?" she asked through a yawn.

"I don't know. The train just stopped."

"Are we there?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

I sat up. Making my way over to the door. Worried voices could be heard on the other side.

"What's going on?" I asked, seeing Trista and Molly, still in their night clothes standing there.

The green haired woman looked at me. "Have you heard of the attacks that have been going on?" her scarlet eyes bore into me,

"I... N-no?" I stuttered.

Trista gave me a slight nod. "Well long story short, there has been this series of attacks going on. These monster like things. The Capital has been trying to keep them hidden from the public as not to scare the people."

I nodded. Playing along as if I didn't know about them.

"I'll go warn Bunny. Molly, you go tell crew. Darien, can you go warn the others not to leave their rooms?" she asked, giving me a look that clearly said to go get the help of the other Senshi who were with us.

"Sure. Of course."

"Their just down the hall." the Senshi of time told me as I headed off in the direction she pointed me in.

I knocked on the first door I came to.

"What is it?" a bleary eyed Rei answered the door.

"Attack from the enemy. Meet us outside." I said hurriedly.

The violet eyed girl raised an eyebrow at me. "How do you-"

"Long story. I'll tell you later." I cut her off.

"What's happening?" Mina appeared behind Rei.

"Attack." the black haired woman said.

Mina's eyes widened. "Go! We'll tell the others."

The pair took off down the train leaving me to go back to Bunny. Hurriedly, I made my way back to her room.

The minute I entered her room, the familiar warmth passed over me, leaving me dressed as what Bunny had named 'Tuxedo Mask'.

"Ready?" Trista, rather Sailor Pluto, stood with Sailor Moon. "Venus and the rest of the Inners are already out there."

I nodded.

Pluto led the way.

The monster was busy terrorising a few people who were already making their way out to the fields that spread out for as long as I could see. In the distance the sun was just starting to make its appearance for the day.

The dim light provided just enough light to see the creature.

Bunny hadn't been lying when she told me that they were the ugliest things she's ever seen. It was tall and humanoid, with sickly green skin and glowing yellow cat eyes. A black gem gleamed on its forehead.

Above it a tall woman floated. Dressed in a tight pink unitard with a frilly pink tutu, she had long, flowing black hair, two buns shaped like cat ears sat atop her head. In the middle of her forehead was an upside down, black crescent moon.

"Wow that thing is ugly!"

I turned to see Mars standing behind me along with Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The golden beam of crackling energy soared over my head, hitting the thing in the face. It let out a howling yell before charging us.

The monster went straight for Sailor Moon. She tried to run, but the creature caught her by the ankle knocking her tithe ground. The moon senshi let out a piercing scream.

I flicked my wrist, a red rose with a razor sharp stem manifested in my hand.

I flung it at the beast, catching it in the eye. It didn't do much to harm the monster. I was only able to distract it for long enough for her to get away.

The floating lady laughed. "Your pitiful attacks don't do anything! Why even bother?!"

"Who the hell are you?" Venus cried.

"Like you need to know. Attack them." she commanded the monster.

Once again the thing charged us.

Pluto raised her tall staff, blasting the monster with a blast of energy. It did little but slow it down.

Sailor Moon pulled her wand out of nowhere.

I guess she was able to make it appear whenever she needed it.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

A wave of pink light hit the beast, causing it to disintegrate into a pile of glittering dust. The gem that was on its forehead fell atop the pile.

Evil loathing lady looked out raged. "What! How dare you destroy my droid! Who do you think you are?!" Purple fire appeared in her palm.

She launched it at Sailor Moon.

I grabbed the blonde senshi and pulled my long cape over her, hoping the it would offer even the slightest bit of protection.

The fire ball hit the black material, sending violet sparks flying everywhere.

I lowered the cape, glancing to make sure that nothing had happened to my little bunny.

The lady held another fiery ball in her hand, prepared to throw it at us.

"Katzy! No!" a young man with flaming red hair appeared out of nowhere next to her. The same black moon symbol on his forehead. Cargo pants were tucked into his boots and he wore a black vest, but no shirt underneath. "You know what he said. We mustn't harm her!"

The lady, Katzy, glared at him. "Very well." she grabbed his arm and the two vanished in a swirl of black energy.

I glanced down at Sailor Moon, who had suddenly gone pale, as if she had seen a ghost. "That was Rubeus?"

With that, she promptly fainted.

Her transformation faded along with my own, leaving Bunny in her bunny print pajamas.

There were bright flashes of light as the others dropped their transformations as well.

Mina was the first to break the silence. "I though Darien's jacket was bad. But those two had the worlds worst sense of fashion."

* * *

Well, thats it for the second chapter.

Well I just got back from a high school football game (We lost 34 to 0) and I spent the week in a third world country simulation, I was in the slums and had to sleep in a cardboard and chicken wire hut in freezing cold weather. We drove up to the simulation in Arkansas from Austin, Texas so that took a long time so I was able to type this up on my phone during that time.

Warm Fuzzies go to:

Puffgirl1952

and my friend Joaquin who was reading this on my phone during the football game and told me that it was really good. ;)

But thats all there is.

Hopefully more people will read this. If you read this and know other people who have read the first one, please tell them to read this one!

Don't forget to tell me what you think!

Good Luck and you just M.A.E.W.I.N!

Allie


	3. Chapter 3 - AN

Hey Guys and Dolls!

Well I'm pretty sure some of you are wondering why I posted chapter three but then took it down.

I write chapter three in a big rush, and then after I had posted it, I went back and reread it. Not liking what I had written, I took it down. I am currently rewritting the end of the chapter. So be on the look out for that!

Thanks for understanding!

Allie!


End file.
